Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid
The Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson was the first of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids, and of this particular breed of creature he is the only one. This creature is a rare, unique combination of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, he has special abilities over Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids and even his Original Vampire maternal half-siblings. Creation History Power and Abilities Klaus has the powers and abilities of both werewolves and original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Klaus will grow stronger and faster when he is using his lycanthrope enhancement due to his werewolf side. His strength and speed will also increase during a full moon. Klaus is slightly more physically powerful than his maternal half-siblings, even more so when enraged, using his lycanthrope enhancements or when he is in his werewolf form; due to his werewolf heritage. * Super Strength: Klaus is much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original Vampires, Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. He is even slightly physically superior to the Original Vampires, even more so when enraged, using his lycanthrope enhancements or when he is in his werewolf form, due to his werewolf heritage; Elijah has been able to fight Klaus on almost equal terms, however, this is not enough to defeat Klaus, while Rebekah has been easily subdued, though unlike Elijah, Rebekah very rarely fights back. Klaus' strength is enough that he could kill twelve non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids single-handedly, and was able to fight and kill twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly with only some difficulty. As well as this, Klaus was able to temporarily fight Alaric when he had become an Enhanced Original Vampire, showing they had similar degrees of strength. It is likely that if Klaus were to transform into his Werewolf form, he would be far more physically powerful than Alaric. In Live and Let Die, Mikael was proven to be slightly stronger than him in their confrontation, however, it should be noted that Mikael was still affected with werewolf venom and Papa Tunde's Blade, therefore not at full strength. In Fire with Fire, Klaus was able to take out six evolved werewolves without any difficulty. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs and in Where Nothing Stays Buried, Lucien, an Upgraded Original Vampire, was even proved to be much stronger than Klaus in their confrontations. * Super Speed: Klaus' intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, supernatural hunters and humans, he is slightly faster than his Original Vampire maternal half-siblings, as he once said, "I'm faster than your average vampire", even more so when he is using his lycanthrope enhancements or when he is in his werewolf form; due to his werewolf heritage. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. His reflexes are similarly heightened, as he once caught Connor's arm before the latter could stab him with a small stake; he later saved both himself and Connor from an explosion intentionally triggered by Connor to kill both them and Damon. Only Marcel and Lucien was able to exceed him in speed. * Super Agility: Klaus possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans, even slightly more than original vampires. He can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Klaus has a more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. * Super Durability: Klaus can take far more trauma than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. However, like with his maternal half-siblings, he has never been dismembered throughout the series, implying that his durability may be close to invincibility though he can still be hurt. Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken him, making him virtually indestructible. * Enhanced Healing Factor: The injuries of Klaus heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. He also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. He can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Vervain or wolfsbane laced liquid has also been shown to weaken him, though he recovers from the effects much more quickly. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Klaus is even more immortal than his maternal half-siblings. With the last White Oak Stakedestroyed, no physical weapon on earth can kill Klaus. Nothing but immense magical power worth a hundred witches summoned by an exceptionally powerful witch can kill Klaus. Despite the extent of his immortality, Klaus still needs to feed otherwise he will desiccate and become immobile just like any other immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires or non-original hybrids. It is unknown if the bite of the Beast could kill him due to his werewolf heritage, but both Marcel and Lucien believed so. * Day Walking: Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus is immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing him to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. * Emotional Control: Due to his vampire heritage, Klaus is able to exert certain control over his own emotions, e.g. He can turn off his humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of his vampiric and werewolf traits, Klaus experience emotions more powerfully than humans, original vampires and non-original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to his werewolf heritage. Klaus is more prone to violence and rage than original vampires and non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for him as well, allowing him to live life more intensely. This ability allows him to feel emotions at his peak regardless of his age. Klaus has been shown experience emotions as powerfully today as he did 1,000 years ago. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Klaus is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. Klaus can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he is still in his human form. Klaus can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus' strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Mind Compulsion: Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures; humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. He cannot compel supernatural hunters that are members of the Five due to them being immune to mental manipulation. Klaus cannot compel werewolves, evolved werewolves, and original vampires. His inability to compel werewolves was even confirmed by Ray Sutton. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' Klaus has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Klaus can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, Klaus can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. * Sire Bond: Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids turned by Klaus had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. * Telepathy: Klaus has the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as his is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and Klaus requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Klaus has also been shown sharing his memories with others. ** Dream Manipulation: Klaus can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ** Illusions: Klaus has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Werewolf Bite: Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus has venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and Klaus himself is immune to werewolf venom. Klaus' venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Klaus' blood is the only cure for a normal werewolf or a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom, this ability seems to be unique only to Klaus. Klaus' blood won't cure a bite from the Beast. * Immunity to Silver: Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. * Procreation: Klaus was only able to procreate due to being the Original Hybrid, this has since been made impossible due to his marriage to Upgraded Original Vampire, Camille O'Connell Mikaelson, who is incapable of procreation. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking an original werewolf-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * The Cure: If an original werewolf-vampire hybrid takes the cure, they will revert back to being a werewolf again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original werewolf-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, original werewolf-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner can also siphon the magic from an original hybrid. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an original werewolf-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfieldand Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an original werewolf-vampire hybrid. * Vervain: Vervain prevents an original werewolf-vampire hybrid from compelling anyone who takes it and burns them on touch. Original werewolf-vampire hybrid will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. * Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes an original werewolf-vampire hybrid to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If an original werewolf-vampire hybrid's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Original werewolf-vampire hybrid will heal very quickly from wolfsbane wounds however. Category:Species